1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a socket unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a socket unit that has a rotational cover to prevent electric shocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,139 discloses a protective cover for socket. A rotational cover is connected with the main body. The rotational cover may be rotated. Two slots are provided with the rotational cover to allow the insertion of the plug. When the device is not in use, a user may manually rotate the rotational cover for a certain angle so that the rotational cover can cover the sockets of the main body to keep foreign objects and wet objects out of the slots so that short circuits and electric shocks may be prevented. Therefore, safety may be enhanced.
However, the drawback is that a user has to manually rotate the rotational cover. Therefore, improvement is needed.
To eliminate the disadvantage of the aforementioned case, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the improved socket unit of the present invention.